


never have i ever

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gray thinks he's in charge but he's really not, M/M, Multi, Natsu is a cocky little shit, Natsu's ass, Never Have I Ever, Polyamory, Rogue can't stop staring, Roommates, Sting is adorable, Sting's ass, Strip Games, isn't technically in it but he wants it on Natsu's lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu's tired of just flirting with his roommates - he and Gray are ready to take it somewhere else. A bottle of Tequila and some drinking games will hopefully get them where they want.





	never have i ever

The beers with dinner were a good idea. They’ve left Gray with a warm and pleasant buzz. Letting Natsu pop into a liquor store unsupervised on their walk home was far less wise, Gray decides, when Natsu reveals what's been in the paper bag.

“Tequila,” Gray deadpans when Natsu sets the bottle down on their table. “Did you buy a forty pounder? Jesus, babe.”

“It’s only a litre, calm your tits,” Natsu says, eyes glinting as he pulls shot glasses out of the cupboard. “Anyone wanna play a little drinking game?”

“Always,” Sting says, taking a seat and unscrewing the lid. He brings the bottle to his nose and takes a whiff. “Woo, we are in for some fun.”

Rogue and Gray exchange a look that is only slightly exasperated. “I'd try to fight them but I don't have the energy,” Rogue says. “I’m still digesting.”

“Bullshit,” Gray says, pulling a chair out for himself. “You're just a slut for decent tequila.”

Natsu laughs and starts filling the shot glasses. Gray suspects that's why he splurged and got something other than Cuervo. He knows if Rogue doesn't team up with Gray, him and Sting can't be stopped.

“What did you have in mind?” Sting asks.

Natsu grins. “Never have I ever.”

Gray's face drops. Natsu always manages to embarrass him when they play. “No way. Hard pass.”

Natsu chooses that moment to push Rogue a shot.

Gray looks at Rogue, brows raised. Rogue looks from him to the tequila in front of him and back again. “I don't see the harm,” Rogue says.

“This is mutiny,” Gray grumbles. He doesn't complain when Natsu leans in and kisses him.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Natsu says. “That would imply you have some kind of authority here.”

Gray swats at him. “Shut up and give me a shot, you little shit.” Natsu sticks his tongue out at him but obliges.

Shots handed out, Natsu takes a seat. “Who wants to start us off?”

“I'll go,” Gray says, smirking.

“Shit,” Natsu mutters.

“Never have I ever smacked a stranger's ass,” Gray says with a distinct air of satisfaction.

Natsu tosses his tequila back. “He looked just like you from behind!” Natsu rubs his cheek. “I can still feel him slapping me.”

“Oh, my gods,” Sting laughs. Rogue at least has the decency to smile against the palm of his hand.

“My turn,” Natsu says. Gray's grin slides off his face. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

Gray takes a shot. “Screw you,” he says, face twisting as he licks tequila from his lips.

“Go on.” Natsu fills their glasses again. “Tell them what for.”

Gray rolls his eyes. “Streaking.”

Rogue doesn't even flinch. “I could have guessed.”

Sting shrugs. “I'm more surprised you haven't been arrested,” he says to Natsu. That earns him a soft kick to the shin.

“Shut up and go.” Sting raises his brow and Natsu sticks his tongue out. “You know what I mean.”

Sting chuckles. “All right. Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex.”

Rogue snorts and drinks. He looks up when Natsu doesn't immediately laugh to find him side-eyeing Gray as Gray takes his shot. “I'm still bitter about that,” Natsu pouts.

Gray shrugs, unapologetic. “Maybe next time you'll do better.” Natsu throws a napkin at him.

“So.” Rogue refills his glass. “Are we just targeting our boyfriends?” Sting’s face drops. “Never have I ever been kicked out and banned from an all you can eat buffet.”

Sting and Natsu drink.

Rogue smirks. “Two birds, one stone.” The two glares he gets have him smiling bigger as he refills glasses.

“Sometimes I feel like we're dating the same person,” Gray comments.

“Aren't you two lucky,” Natsu says.

Natsu's a touch too cocky because Gray says, “Oh yeah? Never have I ever flirted with someone just to win a bet.”

Natsu's eyes fall closed and he sighs, long and deep, and shoots his tequila.

“Ooh,” Sting says, leaning forward. “Details.”

Natsu looks at him hesitantly.

“Go on,” Gray says mockingly, pouring Natsu another. “Tell him.”

Natsu throws Gray a dirty look and sighs again. “Gray and I had a bet going on to see who could get someone to buy them a drink the fastest and-”

Sting gasps, “And you told me you think I have the prettiest eyes ever?”

“Oh, love,” Rogue sighs. “You're so easily flattered.”

Gray snorts. “Rogue, I told you your ass looked nice two minutes later and you bought me a drink  _ and _ a shot.”

Rogue huffs. “Hurts, doesn't it?” Sting asks. “Maybe if you weren't so easily flattered-”

“I meant it, though,” Natsu interrupts, small smile on his face. “You do have really pretty eyes.”

Sting blinks, pink settling over his cheeks. “Oh,” he squeaks. “Th-Thanks.”

“See what I mean?” Rogue asks. Sting rounds on him with a  _ Hey! _

But Natsu is already moving on. “Never have I ever accidentally sent a dick pic to my dad.”

Gray scowls. “Why do I tell you anything?”

They both turn when Rogue picks up his shot glass.

Natsu snorts out a laugh, “Well, Sting, maybe we're dating the same person, too.”

Sting chuckles but reaches out and gives Rogue’s hand a squeeze. “Gajeel still brings it up when we visit.”

“Ha, so does Lyon,” Natsu says. 

“That bastard,” Gray mutters.

Rogue clinks his glass against Gray’s. “I'll drink to that.”

Gray sets his glass back on the table with a shudder.

“Okay,” Sting says. “Never have I ever flirted my way out of a speeding ticket.”

“I just took a shot,” Gray complains, so loudly that Natsu almost misses Rogue putting his drink to his lips. “I'm not taking another.”

Natsu’s eyes light up. “You can skip it.” Gray breathes a sigh of relief. “If you take off an article of clothing.” Gray all but growls. Natsu tops up his glass. “Your choice.”

“Fuck it,” Gray mutters, tugging his shirt over his head. “You've all seen me naked anyway.” 

Rogue’s eyes go wide and Sting lets out a low, appreciative whistle. “I know, right?” Natsu says, eyes raking over Gray's torso. Gray shoves him.

“Rogue’s turn,” Gray points out.

Rogue nods, turning to Sting with a smirk.

“Oh, no.” Sting crosses his arms. “Don't you dare.”

“Never have I ever-” Rogue pauses to giggle. “Practiced oral on food.”

Sting throws his hands up. “Oh, screw yo-”

“And choked on it,” Rogue finishes. Natsu snorts, head tossing back with laughter.

“Don't ever hear you complaining,” Sting mutters into his glass.

“Practice makes perfect, I guess,” Natsu teases. Sting sets his glass down and picks Natsu's glass up and shoots that as well. “Oi!”

Sting shrugs. “He got me twice.”

“Never have I ever,” Gray drawls. Natsu squints at him suspiciously. “Fallen down an escalator for five minutes straight.”

Natsu slams his fist on the table as Sting and Rogue dissolve into hysterics. “Yeah? Well, never have I ever  _ come a minute and a half into a blow job.” _

“Practice makes perfect,” Sting mocks.

Gray shoots his tequila. “‘Least your mouth is good for more than just talking shit.”

Natsu picks up the bottle and takes a shot right out of it before setting it down. “Whatever, one minute wonder.”

Gray glares. “Never have I ever-”

“Uh,” Sting says, “isn't it my turn?”

“Shut up, Sting.” Gray pours Natsu a shot. “Never have I ever eaten a cheeseburger off the floor.”

Natsu throws his hands up. “Ten second rule!”

Gray snorts. “It’s three seconds, and that isn't real. Drink, bitch.”

Natsu obliges. “Never have I ever-”

Gray flicks him. “Shut up, it's Sting’s turn.” Natsu kicks him under the table.

Sting snorts out a giggle. “Oh, now I'm allowed to go?” Gray ignores him, choosing to refill shot glasses instead. “Mm… never have I ever thought about someone else during sex.” 

Rogue raises a brow at him. “Okay, that's fair,” Sting says with a laugh. He throws back his tequila.

Natsu takes a shot. Gray might too but Sting’s eyes are on Natsu. “Oh? And who were you thinking about while Gray was on you?”

Tequila glistens at the corner of Natsu's mouth, and Sting stares hard when he pulls it into his mouth with a flick of his tongue. Natsu smirks at him, and fucking  _ winks. _ “That's two questions, Sting. You can guess next round if you want.”

Sting’s cheeks go pink, and he shifts in his chair. “Oh. I… Yeah. I might… yeah.”

“So easy,” Rogue teases under his breath.

Then Natsu turns on him too, giving his full attention with a bright grin until Rogue is just as flushed as Sting.

Rogue clears his throat when he feels Sting smirking at him. “Never have I ever nearly crashed my car because of road head.”

Sting groans, head falling into his hands as Natsu and Gray cackle. “Is Rogue more talented than you are despite all your practice?” Natsu asks.

Sting lifts his head to raise a brow at him, a cocky grin settles onto his face. He opens his mouth,  _ there's only one way to find out _ sitting on the tip of his tongue. His smile fades as pink spreads over his throat and he shakes his head. “Shut up,” he says weakly, taking a shot from the bottle. Natsu watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, eyes hazy but bright and then Sting remembers that Natsu had his lips on this bottle a few minutes ago. So he sets the tequila down and looks right at Natsu as he licks excess liquor from his lips.

He thinks Natsu mutters something like,  _ holy fuck _ but Gray and Rogue are laughing at them and Sting doesn't quite catch it. “I forgot how flirty tequila makes you,” Rogue says, amusement lighting up his face.

Sting feels heat in his cheeks again and he stares at the table. “I don't know what you're talking about.” Rogue opens his mouth to say more but Sting quickly says, “I think it's Gray's turn.” Rogue raises his hands in surrender, though his grin never leaves his face. 

Gray pulls himself together. “‘Kay, okay.” He throws Natsu a smug look and Natsu crosses his arms. “Never have I ever had to run from the cops with my pants around my ankles.”

Rogue nearly chokes, and Sting laughs so hard he doubles over, fingers clutching at his stomach. “You're the one who suggested blow jobs on the way home from the bar,” Natsu grumbles as Gray pours him a shot.

Sting wipes a tear from his eye. “That, I'd love to see.”

“Oh, yeah?” Natsu pushes away the shot Gray just poured him and stands. Sting and Rogue stare, jaws dropped as Natsu undoes his belt and button of his jeans. He's got one foot out of his pants when he notices they still look like they're waiting for something. “What?” he asks. “You said you'd love to see me with my pants around my ankles.”

“Right,” Rogue snorts.  _ “That's _ what we wanted to see.”

Natsu's about to ask what he means but Gray’s running a hand up the back of his thigh. “Nice, right?” His hand moves farther up until he's squeezing Natsu's ass. Natsu looks at Gray and turns to Sting when he sees the smirk he's wearing. Sting can't take his eyes off Natsu's ass.

Natsu's eyes on him seem to snap Sting out of it and he gives a single nod and squeaks out, “Yeah.” Rogue chuckles but his eyes are still glued to Natsu's thighs.

Gray looks up at Natsu. “Your turn.”

Natsu sits and thinks. “Never have I ever jerked off to the smell of someone's cologne.”

Gray rolls his eyes and plucks Natsu's glass up and takes a shot.

Rogue takes the bottle from Sting and takes a swig. Natsu's brows shoot up. “Oh?” he says. Rogue picks at the label, cheeks warm. “Sting’s cologne?” Rogue nods. “And does Sting still use the same cologne I do?”

Rogue flushes darker but he manages to scoff. “That's two questions. You gotta wait ‘til next turn to do some guessing.”

Natsu laughs and turns to Sting. “Speaking of which, are you gonna make any guesses?” Sting coughs and shakes his head. “C’mon, you were acting so cocky just a few minutes ago.”

Rogue laughs and Sting raises a brow at him. “You know what? Never have I ever fucked someone so hard the coffee table broke.” Rogue flicks a chunk of the label he peeled off at him and takes another drink.

“Oh, my gods,” Natsu laughs. “You told us Sting jumped on it.”

Sting throws his hands up. “You told them  _ what?” _

Rogue ignores him. “Never have I ever had the dentist comment on  _ a round bruise in the back of my throat.” _

“I hate you,” Sting grumbles, snatching the bottle back.

“Wait, that's a thing? Like, they know it's from sucking dick?” Natsu asks, eyes wide. “No wonder my dentist is so flirty.”

“You're an idiot,” Gray says affectionately. Natsu flips him off and Gray’s eyes glint. “Fine. Never have I ever been fucked so hard I couldn't walk the next day.”

“Babe,” Natsu giggles. “That was you.”

“No,” Gray protests. “‘Cause we had that thing the day after and… shit.”

Natsu stifles a grin. “Maybe you should skip the shot and lose the pants.” He reaches over and squeezes Gray's thigh. Gray shakes his head. “C’mon, I'll strip with ya,” he says, shucking his shirt off. Gray grumbles, but shuffles out of his pants.

“Oh,” Sting says softly.

“Yeah,” Rogue whispers. “I know.”

Natsu looks back and forth between them. He takes the bottle from Sting and pours the last of the tequila into their shot glasses.

“Since you didn't want to make any of those guesses…” Natsu says to Sting. He picks up one of the shots.

Sting blinks up at him, head tilted to the side. “Yeah?”

“How about I give you a couple answers?” Natsu asks with a grin. Sting’s confused, but a quick look around shows he isn't alone. Gray doesn't even seem to know where Natsu's going with this. Natsu's smile gets bigger. “Never have I ever wanted to bang my roommates.”

Gray, Rogue, and Sting are still processing what he said when Natsu tosses his shot back. The  _ clink _ of the shot glass being set down on the table seems to solidify it and Sting and Rogue exchange a look. Gray gets the same look on his face as he did when he first stripped his shirt off before he drinks. He and Natsu share an amused look, the excitement between them buzzing in the air before they turn and look at Rogue and Sting.

Sting shrugs. “Cheers, babe.” He holds up his shot glass and Rogue does the same. They tap them together before drinking.

Natsu throws them both a mischievous smirk. He stands, pulling Gray up with him, fingers threading through Gray's hair and yanks him forward into a deep, searing kiss. They get more into it than Natsu intended. His fingers are tight in Gray's hair, his tongue hot and insistent as it licks past Gray’s lips. It's when Gray moans into his mouth that Natsu remembers they have an audience.

Rogue and Sting are gaping at them when they pull apart. Natsu presses another quick kiss to Gray’s lips. “Take me to bed,” he murmurs.

Gray practically drags Natsu to their bedroom. Natsu pauses to give Sting and Rogue one more smile. They're still sitting at the table, too stunned to move. “Good night.”

Sting waves as their door clicks shut.

* * *

 

The sun filtering through their blinds wakes Natsu. It's just as he notices the bed’s empty that Gray slips back into their room, a glass of water in one hand and two ibuprofen in the other. “So,” he says as Natsu washes the pills down. “You basically announced to our roommates that we want to fuck them.”

Natsu nods. The room spins. “But they want us, too.”

Gray hums. “So, now what?”

Natsu shrugs. “Ball's in their court. Now we wait.”


End file.
